Innocently Cursed
by Dropitlowgurl1
Summary: Luna is 14 year girl who thinks she has a normal life but when she dicovers she's demon hunter. everthing changes she's in for an adventure full of action,comedy,romance and many secrets that soon unravel,the question is Luna ready to hear the truth?
1. Part 1

Innocently Cursed

Chapter 1

Haven't you ever wondered how one single moment… can affect the rest of your life? I had the same question and unfortunately I got an answer. But I never knew that trying to find it would cause my life to be a living hell. Here in the small town of Westwood I'm known as a monster. I look like a normal teenager it's the mark on my lower right arm that separates me from the rest of the world. I wasn't born with this curse but I was destined for it.

I was 13 years old when I got the mark. I was at school. It was 6th period and I had P.E. today we were going to be playing tennis. I was paired up with the new kid Zoey.

She was a pure blonde with a perfect smile, loaded with money and top of her class. She had it all but she never socialized with anyone she was quiet and rarely ever smiled. But she always glared at me in silence.

She served the tennis ball into the air and just as she was about to hit it, she smirked. She hit the ball so hard that it bounced of the ground and went flying straight into the woods. She just stood there just expecting me to go get it, which I did. But only to, get away from her. I started roaming around trying to find the ball but praying that it didn't go past the fence that led into the woods.

Behind our school there is a huge forest area, but we weren't allowed in there if we were caught we would get in a lot of trouble.

There was one kid who snuck out and got into the forest he was my age he was a very intelligent kid he was put in all the advanced classes he even went to the high school in the mourning to go take math and science there.

When he walked into the forest he didn't come out for a very long time, but when he did no one talked to him, and actually it seemed as if they were afraid of him. But he still looked the same to me, so I tried to talk to him but when he looked at me all I could see was fear and loneliness in his eyes. I couldn't think of anything to say to him so I just walked away. It seemed like no matter what I said it couldn't possibly help him. Soon enough he stopped coming to classes and I never saw him again not that he was a friend of mine.

Our idiot of a gym teacher was too busy to notice that I had already left for the woods. I got off the tennis field and headed for the gate it's the only entrance into the woods and the farther away I am from Zoey the safer I feel plus I had to get that ball back, at first I was afraid of going into the woods fearing that what happened to the boy would happen to me. I slowly reached for the handle to open the gate, I felt a shiver go down my spine so I quickly backed away, but then I heard a voice whisper in my ear " go in" it said. Almost instantly my hand went up and grabbed the handle but I didn't want to open it. I started to have the feeling that I was no longer going to look for the tennis ball. As I walked through the woods I could hear all sorts of sounds like leaves rustling or birds chirping each tiny noise startled me.

Then I saw something glowing in the distance I really couldn't tell what it was but something about it made me curios so I walked towards it. While walking towards the light a million thoughts were going through my head like "is this what happened to that boy when he went into the forest?" or "what could have caused people to fear him if he looked so normal?" When I reached the end of the bright light I noticed that it was a tree but it wasn't just any other tree this was a cherry blossom tree. What would a cherry blossom tree be doing here? I had never seen something so magnificent I started to walk around the tree examining it when I walked behind the tree I saw a woman.

She was leaning against the tree she was wearing a silky red and white dress the dress had floral imprints on it and the dress looked like a kimono from Japan. She was also holding a sword. Her hair was very long it went past her waist. We both had a deep shade of blue eyes. "Hello Luna" she said her voice was very delicate. "Hi"

"Well haven't you grown fast"?

"How do you know my name?" I answered hesitantly

"So many questions to be answered yet we have so little time" she smiled

"What's your name?" I asked

"Aurora" she answered

"What are you doing in the woods?"

"I should ask you the same" she smiled

I smirked and turned away my dad always said never talk to strangers. But I needed to find out if she had anything to do with that boy. I turned back around and said, "Did you meet a boy here one day in the woods?"

"Why yes I did he was a charming little fellow for his age, actually if I recall a friend of mine gave him a little present before he left. Maybe you want the same gift. I think your going to need it."

Then a Zoey appeared behind her she had this intent look on her face. She stuck out her hand a mark was in the middle of her palm it had a bunch of small purple swirls in the shape of a bird. Then a small orb appeared in her hand it was blue and it looked like a ball of lightning. She threw it at me and I quickly moved out of the way .The orb hit the tree causing it to burst into flames. That could have been me I thought slowly. Fear had over came my body I was so scared I began trembling. She looked at me with intimidating eyes as if I was some kind of prey to her and then out of nowhere she went from being about 25ft away from me to holding me by the neck. As she held me up above the ground I could feel her long nails digging deeper into my neck, Zoey threw me on the ground with such a ground-breaking force that I landed on my back and the ground molded to the shape of my body. Pain overwhelmed my body. It felt like someone was trying to bend me like a pretzel. My neck was bleeding from punctures made from her sharply cut nails. I have never seen anyone move that fast or anyone that was that strong. She didn't seem human; no human could move that quickly or have such great strength.

Then Aurora walked up to me and lifted my head up ever so gently. Zoey stood still and didn't make a move as Aurora spoke to me." Your so pathetic, lying here on the ground not even trying to fight back, but I know one way that can make all the pain go away unless you want to die here and never get another chance to see your family again." Then an image of dad and Amy came into my head. My chest began to ache just the thought of not being able to say good by to them brought me to tears. Warm tears trickled down my cheeks. I could only hear Amy's voice, " Luna don't leave us yet…" .I looked up at her and said weakly "fine I'll do it…"

"Give me your arm," she instructed. Using the last of my strength I slowly reach my hand out, not knowing what I was getting myself into. Aurora grabbed a sword that was in a sheath behind her. With it she slashed her very own palm. Her hand filled with blood. "Close your eyes" she said calmly. I did as she said. I could feel her grab my lower right arm with her bloody filled hand. Then she spoke the words that would forever change my life… "Fire, earth, wind, and water from the great heavens above I command you to awaken her. Awaken your gift Luna. Rise above with power and fight till the very end. Luna AWAKEN…

My eyes flew open instantly. Massive pain started coming from where Aurora had been touching me. I looked down the splattered blood from Aurora's hand. The blood had shaped it's self into a mark that consisted of red, orange and yellow swirls but it was shaped into a rose. Just like the girl Zoey's mark but in a different shape and colors. My injuries started to heal rapidly, then my iris turned scarlet I started to feel stronger and faster even though my body remained the same. My arms didn't even get an inch of muscle but I could feel strength welling up inside of me. The pain ended.

I turned my eyes to the Zoey, she threw another orb at me but I just held out my hand and absorbed it as if it were nothing. I started acting against my will and I also made an orb in my hand except that mine was bigger and it was light green. I moved with incredible speed and threw it at her and it was a direct shot. She fell onto the ground like a dead corpse and slowly her body started fading away as if she was just stand on the beach being whisked away by the wind until soon enough she disappeared. I slowly stopped glowing and my eyes turned back to its normal color but the mark still remained. I turned to Aurora who was clapping "Well done Luna for your first encounter with a demon you fought well. I guess giving you the gift wasn't a mistake. Hopefully you won't make me regret this. I have high expectations for you."

"Wait what do you mean by the gift?" but then she snapped her fingers and she slowly started to disappear. "Until next time Luna" she said and then she was gone. I looked at my hands trying to think of an explanation for what just happened but in the end all I could think of was why she gave me this mark. But just as my thoughts began to roam I could feel myself slowly being drained of its power. I fell to my knees. Then dropped to the ground face first. I stared at the ground as its image slowly started to disappear from my sight I could see nothing but darkness. I could feel nothing but weakness then just like candlelight I was out…

Chapter 2

All I could feel was the cold. It consumed my body and mind. All I could see was the cold. Then penetrating through the non-stop cold was a warm hand placed on my cheek. "Wake up, Luna. Wake up please. Are you OK?" when I opened my eyes I saw Amy holding me in her arms with tears in her eyes. Her face was flushed. It seemed like she had been crying for hours.

Amy is my fraternal twin even though we both have the same exact hair cut and face; the only difference between us is that she has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Amy is really popular at school she's also the prettiest girl in school. Every single month she'll come home with 5-love letter from boys expressing their undying love for her. Amy is also really girly and caring she's not one of those snobby rich girls who act like they own the whole school. Unlike Amy I'm not popular and I don't receive love letters from tons of boys but I really don't care about any of that stuff.

Why should I care about labels when all that matters is what's on the inside. I don't want to pretend to be some one I'm not. In school I only hang out with my two best friends Ann and Lucy but I wouldn't mind to have more friends. I guess you could say that I'm in the middle. People do have small talk with me but they aren't exactly my friends. Sometimes I just wonder how can someone like me be related to someone like Amy." I Amy wher-er did y-you c-c-c-c-ome from? I asked in my nicest voice I could have possibly created at the time, so she wouldn't think that anything was wrong. When clearly it was. As soon as she heard me talk she hugged me so tight that I was starting to think that oxygen was going to become a problem. "Luna we need to get back home everybody's been looking for you. You had us worried sick. What were you thinking, coming in here all alone?" she pleaded.

"Well, lecturing me won't change what just happened" Amy's eyes softened. "Your right, its just I was so worried"

"But I shouldn't have worried you like that" I said

"Its alright. I worry too much anyway" Amy stood up and then helped me get up. I quickly glanced at my arm while Amy was helping me up and the mark was still there.

Surprised I quickly stood up and pulled down my sleeve over my arm to cover the mark. So what happened wasn't my imagination. Aurora was real. Then I felt a heavy atmosphere. That means that I really did destroy that girl, but how did I suddenly get that incredible strength and speed? And how did make that orb when I got the mark? I instantly started acting differently. My instinct was to fight and only fight. But I don't feel any different now. I feel normal…

I continued walking with Amy, but I couldn't help but wonder how she found me? Amy quickly noticed me zoning out into my own thoughts she turned and said "Is something wrong?"

"No it's nothing"

"Come on, Luna, I know you better than that! What's on you mind?"

"It's just, I was wondering how you found me here" she quickly turned and smiled. "Luna you and I are like two half's of a whole, we each complete one another, what you feel I feel. To tell you the truth I was sleeping and I had a dream of you out in the woods so I listened to my gut and came here only to find you laying here unconscious in the freezing cold. Which on the other hand, reminds me, what were you doing out here in the first place?"

I wanted to tell her everything but I had a feeling that she wouldn't understand so I just kept quiet the walk back remained silent. When we got back to the house my dad was sitting on the chair with his hands covering his face tears dripped from the end of his palms.

I walked over to him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Dad?" He looked up slowly then when he saw my face he gave me a hug and said, "I thought you were dead! Next time please tell me were your going and don't just wander off!" I nodded my head in guilt and went up to my room and threw myself onto my bed. All I wanted now was some sleep because this was one weird and freaky day. Then when I finally went to sleep I dreamed a very vivid dream…

_I was at the tree again and Aurora was there. She came up to me and said "Luna this is only the beginning of being a demon hunter. Much more is to come child but yet do you need to find out who you can truly trust." Then she faded away. Then some more creatures arrived they attacked me, but I could barley fight back. I was all scratched up and bleeding. Then when the creature's left a hand was offered to help me up, it was a boy but his_ _face was blurred out all I could hear was his voice_ "_wake up Luna_ _"_

I opened my eyes and I was lying on my stomach on top of my bed, I guess I must have been dreaming, but either way who was that boy and what did Aurora mean by much more is to come?

Chapter 3

I go to school every day and every day I try to engage in class discussions. But today was different. In English class I raised my hand to answer Mrs. Rose's question about mythology. I could feel my sweatshirt slipping down my arm. It slowly exposed the tip of my mark. I prayed to God that no one would notice it. But unfortunately not all prayers can be answered. "What happened to your arm?" Mrs. Rose asked. I tried to ignore her as if she never asked the question in the first place but she kept on insisting.

I started to feel annoyed, my mark is of no concern to her she should just mind her own business. "Um… I don't know," I said shyly. "Well, you must know" she insisted. My mark started to glow and then I could feel my eyes turning red. My strength was coming back. This teacher was in danger now because if I fade back into the attack mode like I did before there could be lots of trouble. I tried to fight back so I wouldn't change but the more frustrated I got the more powerful the transformation became.

I stood up and punched the wall beside me the wall was left dented as if a canon had been shot at it. I tried to cool off so that I did not have to resort to battle. I looked at no one; I just stared at the ground if I came in eye contact with anyone then that means that they would be in danger to. I stood there in silence for a couple seconds. Trying to keep control of my actions so that no one would get hurt. If I could have destroyed that demon without breaking a sweat there's no telling what I could do to a human. But the power was way to overwhelming for me. It started to take over but I kept fighting back I didn't want to hurt anyone. If I did I could never forgive myself. I managed to cool off a little and my strength was going back to normal, but then the teacher said in an outraged voice "Luna!" and then the power quickly came back but this time it was with a stronger force. I could no longer control my actions. I felt this warm, electric pulse coming from my hand. I could already here the buzzing and crackling of the lightning orb forming in my hand. I'm sorry I thought.

I charged at the teacher with a lightning orb in my hand. But I wasn't going as fast as I did with the demon it's almost as if I was holding back. I was an inch away from hitting the teacher until I heard a voice call out my name in desperation. My hit went off track and I missed by an inch. The lightning orb dented the wall just like my hand did to the other wall. I turned to see who had called out my name and it was Amy. The teacher was horrified she ran out of the room screaming. Amy was staring at me in shock, but she didn't seem scared she repeated again "Luna?"

I turned away from Amy I couldn't face her now not after what just happened. My other peers were also in shock. Lucy and Ann spoke in unison "Luna, what have you done." I look down at the ground. I have felt so out of out of control since I got the mark. I am so mortified that I knew that I had to go before anything else happens. I know that my exits are limited so I look at the window. Knowing it's my only exit. Running towards the window I broke through the glass. Thankfully I land on my feet, and quite frankly, I thought that I would die because it was a 6-story jump. I run franticly until I reached the underbrush of the woods. I lied down under a tree to catch my breath. I started to think about what just happened how I was so overwhelmed with power. I slowly glanced down at my glass-sheered arms. Bits of glass fragments still remained stuck in my arm. I was so scared and embarrassed to notice how the glass from the window had taken a toll on my arms. My mark started to glow along with my hand I placed my hand on one of my arms and watched as my injuries slowly started to close up. I did the same to my other arm and it to started to heal as well. The tiny glass fragments that were no longer in my arm fell to the ground beside me one by one. Once my injuries were done healing, I slowly faded out of attack mode.

When I returned back to my normal self I felt the same weak feeling I did before. I managed to barely crawl to a tree to sit against in the mean time while I rest. As I sat there breathing heavily I noticed a pink flower petal fall to the ground at first I thought it was my imagination but then 3 more fell I quickly looked up and then to my surprise it was a cherry blossom tree. I quickly looked around to see if Aurora was here but I didn't see anyone. My eyes slowly started to close little by little and soon enough I was asleep.

When I woke up I saw Aurora standing right in front of me. She gazed at me with very delicate eyes as if I were a baby that had just woken up. When she saw me staring back at her in a confused way she smiled again. Aurora said in a kind voice "I see we meet again Luna but may I ask why were you wandering in the forest again?" Now I was really puzzled why is she being so kind to me if last time she nearly killed me! But for some reason whenever I see her whether it is in a dream or in person I'm happy to see her in some way as if she was someone that I held dear to me that I hadn't seen in a long time. "Why are you being so kind to me now if before you nearly had me killed and could you please explain this strange mark?" I demanded

"It's true that you could have died before with the demon, but it was the only way to get you to chose to awaken if I didn't awaken you would have died there. After I revealed your mark you had to be tested and the best way to do that was to put you into battle and test your limits. If you were a weak demon hunter I would have to destroy you because you weren't worthy to be called a demon hunter and if you were a strong demon hunter you I'd have to let you live while discovering much more about what you've become. I never questioned your strength I knew that you would prevail. You're a very talented Luna I've never seen anyone kill a demon that fast on their first try. You were simply amazing and to tell you the truth I did not give you that mark. You had it all along you just needed to be awakened, once that happened you got all sorts of powers." Aurora explained

"Awakened? So you mean that I had all these powers all along I just needed to be awakened? If I needed to be awakened that means that they were locked away some how? Who locked away my powers?" I asked confused  
>"No one locked away your powers you were born with the gift locked away as all demon hunters. I guess you could call it a choice of life you could choose to live a normal life as a human not knowing anything about the demon hunter race or another demon hunter can awaken you. But in order to awaken another demon hunter it requires a lot of power when I awakened you I had to leave quickly because if I stay in a place for to long the demons would be able to sense my power therefore they would have found me. Usually I would have destroyed them there but I was just too weak to do it at the time so I had to flee."<p>

"Demon hunter what's a demon hunter?" then just as Aurora was about to speak a couple of demons appeared but this time there was 5 of them. I was just about to change into a demon hunter but then just in the blink of an eye Aurora had already transformed her eyes were red and her hair grew longer and went past her knees. Then she held out her hand and a sword appeared in her hand it had a pink gemstone in the middle. She charged at all of them and sliced through each one of them she moved so quick and gracefully, she was done fighting in less then a minute. Blood splattered everywhere but then it all mysteriously disappeared after a couple seconds. How come these demons had human blood while the one I fought turned into dust? Aurora turned and looked at my with a serious face and said "Demon hunters are people who destroy demon because they try to harm us and the human world. Luna I ask you to take your powers seriously and try to harness your powers as a demon hunter in order to protect yourself from demons and humans who know what these despicable creatures could do to an innocent person. Someone isn't always going to be there to protect you so you're going to have to protect yourself. Luna I won't see you any time soon so please promise me that you're going to stay alive until next time we meet"

I responded by saying "Don't worry I'll become so strong that demons wouldn't dare lay a finger on me!"

She smiled happily at me and said, "That's good to hear." I smiled back. I started to wonder when all of this would start to make sense but for now I'm going focus on becoming stronger so that one day I could be as strong as Aurora even though I don't know exactly how to do that but I'll find a way. Aurora called the mark a gift but I don't think that everybody else is going to think the same.

Chapter 4:

Now in my freshman year, my dad forces me to go to school not knowing about the attack. Amy never told my dad about it actually she helps me stall him all the time so I can go off and train. She actually seems pretty interested in my powers; sometimes she comes and observes me when I practice my powers in the woods even though I tell her to stay behind because she could get hurt. What if I messed up and caused an explosion. But no matter what I tell her she just says the same old thing every time "Luna I trust you no matter what, I know you won't mess up, and even if you did I would still trust you then. Luna I believe in you". After that she would just smile and then I just give in and let her come along. I haven't seen the cherry blossom tree since I last saw Aurora, which was a year ago. I guess it only appears when she's around.

The teachers don't know what happened a year ago. No one seems to have noticed the fact that Mrs. Rose ran out of the room screaming at the top of her lungs. But to the students who witnessed the attack and to the students who heard about it, I am a monster…

Some days I'll be walking down the halls and I can hear them constantly whispering about how I'm a beast and don't deserve to be treated human. They all think that I should be locked up somewhere. But they choose to keep their mouth shut. They don't even tell their parents or teachers about the attack story stays in school. Fearing that if they speak about it I would attack them just like I did to Mrs. Rose accept this time I would kill them without hesitation.

I only wish that they wouldn't think of me as a monster because I would never hurt anyone intentionally. When I attacked Mrs. Rose it was against my will the best I could do to stop it was to try and hold back a little. The powers I obtained were far too powerful for me control back then. It only took a year for me to learn to master them. As the year progressed I became more and more isolated from other kids at school. Sometimes they act as if I'm not there but most of the time they just walk away from me.

But maybe isolation isn't such a bad thing because that gives me more time to practice my powers. Ever since the incident with the demon I learned more and more fighting styles like karate, taekwondo, and kung fu so that I would be ready for the demons if they ever attacked. I also learned how to fight with sword and pocketknife. The demon attacks have become more and more frequent throughout the year. I don't like to always have to deal with them but at least they know that I exist even if they're the enemy.

I've gotten a lot of new powers. I can now sense when anything living is within a miles range, when a full moon comes out I can walk on water, and I can also control wind, fire, earth and water at will. In school I talk to no one except my beloved sister.

She's the only one who doesn't think I'm a monster and I'm grateful for her being so understanding and not just running away calling me a monster like the rest do. Ann and Lucy don't come near me anymore so I guess our friendship is over to think I actually believed them when they said we'd be best friends forever no matter what happens. There goes 6 years of friendship down the drain. In my first year of being a demon hunter Amy would help me so that I don't get angered because then I would transform. But now that isn't a problem anymore I learned to transform at will. Before my transformation was based on my emotions which were anger and fear. So when I transformed my power would feed off rage. I told Amy about how I had these powers since birth and how I needed to be awakened. After I told her that she begged me to awaken her but I refused because first of all I don't know how to and second of all even if I knew how to I didn't want her to go through what I'm going through isolation, loneliness and being rejected from everybody in school. She's far too popular to go through this she didn't deserve what I'm going through. When I told her "no" she got really mad, but did she not see what I was going through the past year is she blind! But after some reconsideration she understood my point.

Chapter 5:

It's finally spring break and I can't wait to get away from school and just train I know it sounds like I spend most of my time training but something about getting stronger gets my all hyped up. Ever since I promised Aurora I would get stronger I've been going to the woods to train everyday after school it's where I find peace and relaxation. But sometimes I go out at night for demon patrol to see if there are any demons lurking around searching for a human snack. Today I left home late in the afternoon and headed for the woods. There's this place in the woods next to a small lake its my favorite place to go when I'm in the woods. I transformed quickly and got to working. Today I was going to try an attempt to climb to the top of the pine tree without using my hands I would have to use the branches as staircase. By doing this I'm going to try and improve my speed and lower body strength. So far every time I try this I can only make it half way. Then I start to slip and then I fall but I always manage to land on my feet, which I find pretty amazing. I stood in front of the pine tree and got in my starting position and then I hoped into my first branch and from there I started going up the tree really fast. Before I knew I was approaching the halfway point. When I got there I leaped and reached for the branch high up above usually I would have missed and fell, not this time I actually made it I kept going and soon enough I made it to the top. The view was unbelievable I could see the whole forest from here. I could see birds flying above me they looked so close I could have just reached out and grabbed one but I just watched them fly away gracefully.

The moon was already up and tonight there was a full moon. I just love full moons because I can walk on top of the lake's water it's pretty cool to see the fish swimming under you trying to nip and your feet because they don't know what the heck is going on also some of the tiny fishes just swim around in a circle around you. When I was finally done fantasizing I and came back to reality. I looked down to the bottom of the pine tree and I became frightened it was a long way down and I had no idea how I was going to get down I guess I never planned on getting to the top so soon. I checked my pockets to see if I had anything that could help me get down but the only thing I found was a pack of gum I also had my sword but that wouldn't really help. There was no way for me to get down besides jumping but I didn't want to jump I could barely land on my feet from the half way point and if I jumped now I could seriously injure myself. I know I can heal my self but what if I'm in so much pain that I couldn't get the strength to heal myself. While I was to busy thinking about how to get down I heard a blood-curdling scream coming from the lake. I quickly went into action now there was no time to think all I could do now was to find out what the heck is going on over at the lake. I dived down from the tree with no fear of getting hurt. I was falling with such a great speed that the pine leaves started to give me cut on my arms and legs. I was almost to the bottom when I started to put my self in position to land on my feet but I didn't make it in time I ended up landing flat on my stomach. I lifted my self up and looked at the cuts on my arms and legs I was bleeding out of every injury on my body usually I would try and heal myself quickly so that the pain would go away but for some reason I wasn't in pain.

The scream repeated so I got up and ran. When I got there I saw a young couple about seventeen years old each lying on the ground in a puddle of blood there were various cuts and stab markings on them. Next to them was a person standing with a mask.

The person was drenched in blood and so was there sword. Then the person said "well that was some good practice there's nothing like practicing on live prey right!" now that the person actually talked I know that it's a girl. I responded "I think it's wrong to kill humans for fun what are you thinking it's our job as demon hunters to protect them."

"If you think that then I guess your not part of the Zeckons your on their side aren't you!"

"Whose side are you talking about and what are the Zeckons?" the girl drew her sword and pointed it at me while blood dripped from its tip. "Since you're not part of the Zeckons I guess there's no choice left but to kill you". She said. I drew my sword and took my stand. Then she did something I never seen anyone do before she stabbed her sword in the puddle of blood from the teenagers. Then the sword started to get consumed with blood until the sword itself turned red. After 5 seconds she yanked out her sword from the ground and then charged at me I managed to stop her with my sword, but just as I was about to swing at her she jumped back and pointed her sword at me then a bunch of red shards started shooting out of her sword. A couple got in my leg and shoulder, blood was trickling down my wounds. One nearly hit my face only a scratch was left. I quickly got out of range and hid behind a tree but that only lasted for about 3 seconds until she ripped the top of the tree off and shot the red shards at me again. I kept dodging her attacks but soon enough she got me. I had shards all over my body I guess you could have described me like a porcupine except no shards were on my face only deep cuts were left. I fell to the ground as if I was a dead corpse, my cloths were drenched in blood and my vision was getting blurred.

The girl approached me slowly then when she was right in front of me she lifted her sword and just as she was about to give the final blow someone came and threw a lightning orb at her then picked me up and carried me away. As the person was carrying me away I was looking at the ground I slowly lifted my eyes to try and see their face but then I passed out.

Chapter 6:

When I woke up I was in someone's bedroom the wall were white and the carpet was dark blue. The bed I was laying in was blue and white with stripes. I slowly started to lift myself up to get in a sitting position. I immediately checked my injuries but when I lifted up my sleeve to look at my injuries all I found was my soft tanned skin. No scars were left behind and all the blood of my body does appear to have been washed off. I looked around to try and see if the person who rescued me was around. When I turned my head to face the door I saw a boy with dark brown hair who had fallen asleep on his desk while sitting. He looked about my age and he was wearing black jeans with a white striped t-shirt and red v-neck sweater on top. I got off the bed walked over to him and bent down so I could see his face. My intention was to slap him across the face and call him a pervert. He could have been the only one who had cleaned me off. That pervert he took advantage of me at my weakest. I swear if he touched me in any other way other than to clean my wounds… he is never going to be able to see another day!

But when I saw his delicate face my heart started to race, it was pounding so hard against my chest I was afraid it might wake him up. I've never seen a boy so cute before. My first thought when I woke up was that I wanted to the get heck out of here after I had kicked his ass but now when I look at my savior I feel a sense of safety as if I could trust him.

He looked so peace full sleeping as if he couldn't have a care in the world. Not knowing what I should do next I just gazed at him while he slept while me eyes grew gentler by the minute. After 2 or 3 minutes he woke up and the first thing he said was "It's rude to stare at people while they're sleeping you know?" surprised I quickly backed away as he stood up. Now I could see that he was tall and he had blue eyes along with long eyelashes. I responded, "I wasn't staring!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!" I said embarrassed

"Fine maybe I was staring! But… sorry to ask but who are you?"

His eyes grew serious and he said, "My name is Seth and this is my room."

"... My name is Luna." I said awkwardly. I can't believe I'm in a boy's room right now… I can't even get past the fact that we are alone

There was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds not knowing what to do next I asked "why did you save me?" he started to smile it was almost as if he was waiting for me to ask. He responded with "Because you looked cute from a distance… beside the fact that you were covered in blood" I instantly looked away considering I was really flattered, this is the first boy that ever called me cute, boys would only talk to me because they wanted me to fix them up with my sister. Seth sat back down in his chair and asked me who awakened me and I said Aurora his face went into shock and then he repeated again "Aurora…" and I nodded. "What's wrong with Aurora?"

"Aurora is the best demon hunter ever she is rated #1 no ones heard from her since her last mission 14 years ago when she fled from Syra and went to the human world to protect her young. If her child were born there's no telling what they could be capable of they would be incredibly strong. But why did she choose you? Why would she pass on her great powers to you and not her child?"

"What do you mean by pass on her powers?" there was so much I didn't know about the demon hunter world it was almost pathetic. Seth looked at the clock and said "Crap! I can't be late again" then started to rush out of the room. He started to put a bunch of books in a backpack and hurried out of the room. "Where are you going?" I asked, "I need to get to class. STAY! Here don't go any where you'll only get lost," he said then he left and closed the door on the way out. I walked over to his bed and sat there for a couple of minutes trying to think of things I could do until he came back. But it was hard to think considering I had so many questions in my head about the demon hunter world and Aurora. Now that I think about it why did she choose me and not her child and who exactly is Aurora? Well I guess I'm going to have to find the answer myself. I left the room and went outside it never really occurred to me to ask exactly where I am like a house or an apartment.

As soon as I stepped out of that room I was surprised. Everything was fancy the wall paper the carpet everything the ceiling was really high up like it would take 30 normal ladders just to touch the top. There were various doors with numbers on them I was in room 562. As I made my way down the hallway I noticed a lot of people in school uniforms many of them were carrying books. When I passed by a room that said on the door swordsmen ship class I finally realized that this building wasn't a home it was a school and the rooms were dorms. That's when I got a brilliant idea if this was a school then that means that there had to be a library. Maybe by reading some of their books I might find the answers to some of my questions. Even though I kept walking down the hallway it seemed like it would never end. Plus there weren't any other hallways to turn to so I kept going straight. I soon got frustrated and began to run down the hallway because I felt so lost in this huge building I must look like some idiot who doesn't where the hell they are which is pretty much the case here but at least I know where I want to go. Finally I found another hallway to turn to so I took a sharp turn and that's where I collided into some guy. I fell flat on my butt I looked up to yell at the guy who bumped into to me and tell him to watch where they're going. I froze how could I yell at him if I'm the one at fault here. I remember when I was at my school if I were to bump into someone even if it were by accident they would yell at me, call me a freak and walk away. The boy lowered his hand and helped me up he had black hair, light blue eyes with specks of dark blue in them, he was slightly tanned, was very tall and somewhat muscular. "I'm sorry for running into you it's just … my name is Luna I'm lost I don't now where I am can you help me find the library?" I said. He responded, "Are you a new student here?"

"Well… something like that" he paused for a second, then smiled and said "We rarely get new students here but since you're cute I'll buy it for now. If you're looking for the library it would be down this hall and the 4th door to the right "I thanked him and then left straight for the library. When I got there I asked the Liberian for a book and she responded, "What kind of book exactly are you looking for?" I started to think for a while but I never really thought about that. Impatiently the Liberian said, " If you don't know what book you want then stop wasting my time kid get lost!" Shocked by her response I walked away and began to roam around trying to see if any book caught my attention. Some how I found myself in the back of the library. There was a big white door. Suddenly the atmosphere became very tense. I felt drawn to the door my curiosity was pulling me closer to the door. The closer I got I noticed that there was a sign on the door on a golden plaque written in cursive. It said the "Elites Library" then below it said… "If you can overcome fear and truly be one with yourself then enter but only those who have the strongest and purest of hearts may enter… so lets put your heart to the test"… I reached for the doorknob I started to glow light green. Just like when I got the mark…just as I was about to take a hold of it the door creaked open. Slowly I began to enter only to find a room big enough to fit a king with pure white walls, with golden embroidery from the ceiling to the floor. Down the center of the room there was a long red carpet leading to 8 books that were just floating in mere air. I took a step closer to examine each book. Each book was white with golden streaks at the edges of the cover, and each also had a name written in cursive in the center. The only real big difference between the books was that every 2 pair of books was glowing a different color and all of them had a different name. The 2 Purple books names were Luke and Kylie, the 2 blue books names were Logan and Stacy, and the first light green book had Seth's name on the cover. But the other was blank. I stepped closer to the book and reached my hand out to grasp hold of it. As soon as the book with no name was in my hands a huge light green light was exerted from the book. And I started to glow again as well. Then as I looked down at the book I saw then my name slowly fade on its cover.

I opened the book and saw that there was no writing whatsoever on any of the pages. A bookmark flew out of the book and into my hands. It read if u wish to read this book then let the book read you first hid no secrets from it and ask it any question that's on your mind. No matter what the question the book will not fail you… So then I closed my eyes and asked the book can you tell me where I am? Then as I reopened my eyes I slowly saw the answer fade ever so slowly onto the page. It read…

_Your current location is earth but in another dimension, you are in the world they call Syra. In a Demon hunter school in short DHS. This school is like any other schools on earth the only difference is the classes while on earth you learn Math, science, world history. Etc. here you learn swordsmen ship, magic lessons and have training facilities. Every week they hold things such as Carnivals which is where they put all students that are in the same year (freshmen, sophomore, junior, senior) pair them up with a random opponent and have a battle till the death the battles in the carnival are fought without a partner is one on one and if anyone interferes they will have to face the school's rank number one. Whoever wins gets to have a chance to battle an Elite and try to take their spot in the Elites. But if they die it was out of there own cockiness there is no mercy in the arena. At the end of each carnival they choose the rankings for every year and they remain that way until someone can defeat them and take their spot. This world is filled with demon hunters and Zeckons. Demon hunters are the protectors and warriors that roam Earth's surface protecting humans and killing the bloodthirsty beasts that prey on them demons… no one knows how they get to the earth dimension but one thing that is for certain is that… they have fellow demon hunter allies called the Zeckons. Demon hunters that have abandoned there duty to protect the humans and have decided to help the demons feast on the humans the reason is unknown. But after some research the only thing we can find out is that the demon hunters who have joined forces with the demons have obtained demon like powers that give them the ability to transform from demon to demon hunter in a split second. By becoming this new creature their agility, strength and magic increases by 30% because people have decided to switch sides the forever lasting 2,000-year war continues. _

_Besides the people who inhabit Syra the dimension itself is very unique. The time difference between Earth and Syra is very different for example. 15 days here is 15 sec there. Even though the time range is the same 24 hours a day and 365 days a year they time seems to move a lot faster here than there…_

All of this new information was too overwhelming. I can't believe I'm in another dimension! Just as I was about to put the book down I heard a door creak. Frightened it was an elite I tried to hide but it's pretty hard to hide any where in this room when there isn't any fricken thing to use to hide. The door opens and I was frozen with fear. Trembling not knowing whom it could be I just stood there in silence. That's when Seth walks in and sees me and runs up to me.

"What are you doing in here? Only Elites are allowed to enter this room. How did you get past the door? It's supposed to be protected with a VERY powerful spell?" He asked all confused wondering how I got into this room when only elites are allowed in here… and that's when it hit me! If elites are only let in here and the door let me by then that means… I AM AN ELITE!

"Um… well I guess I'm an elite to." I said while smiling innocently.

Seth's face went from serious to overjoyed he got a hold of my hand and started running out of the room dragging me along with him. We ran for about 10min I would say. Until we stopped in front of a door…

Chapter: 7

As soon as the door was open I saw this beautiful room with golden walls and golden chairs. With a marble table and a balcony door leading out towards the school garden. Then I saw a group of 6 people 3 girls and 3 guys scattered across the room.

"Attention everybody" said Seth " I have found the last member and she shall be my partner!"

The room froze then a girl slammed her hands on the tables and stood up.

She had long black hair and blue eyes. She looked furious.

"How Can SHE be your partner she doesn't look like she even knows how to fight!" she said but before she could say anything else the boy sitting next to her stopped her by giving her a glare

Then he spoke "Stacy this is the leaders decision, and nothing you say can change what he has decided. So step down and let him finish talking."

Then I realized that the boy sitting next to Stacy was the boy I bumped into in the hallway. I couldn't believe that he was and elite. Seth began to talk again.

"This is Luna Ridgewood. I know she is my partner because her energy light is the same color as mine and the door to the Elite's private library let her in."

When Seth was done explaining he told everybody to introduce themselves and to be nice to me. Then just as he was about to walk off Logan approached me and said "well I didn't know you were an elite, if you had told me I would have taken you here in the first place."

I responded "to tell you the truth I didn't know I was an elite until a couple minutes ago…"

Logan turned to Seth and said, " So just so were clear I get this girl right?"

Annoyed Seth responded, " who ever said that! She's mine and plus she wouldn't want you!"

With a mischievous grin Logan said, "ooh really…" then he knelled down on one knee in front of me and grabbed my hand and kissed it. And said " pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I hope we can get to know each other very well." Surprised at what he just did I blushed and my heart began to race, but not as intensely as it did with Seth.  
>"Guys please stop teasing her! Hasn't she gone through enough in one day"? Said a girl while walking toward us with a guy following right behind her.<p>

She had red hair and gray eyes. When she finally reached us she faced me and said, "Hi my name is Lilly I hope we can become really good friends"

Then the guy with blonde hair and green eyes who walked over to us behind her said

"Hey my name is Jake I'm Lilly's partner its nice to meet you, and a piece of advice don't pay any attention to that piece of shit Logan he just being a asshole as usually so don't let him get to you."

"Its nice to meet you guys to!" I said smiling. " But Lilly would you mind telling me who Stacy and the girl and standing next to her are?"

Lilly explained, " Stacy is ranked # 3 along with her fighting partner Logan. The reason she was mad was because she has a really big crush on Seth and is upset that she wasn't destined to be her partner, and the girl standing to her with the purple hair and purple eyes is her best friend Kylie and the guy standing next to kylie is her partner Luke he's the one with the Black hair chocolate brown eyes and tan skin.

They are both ranked #4 of the elites."

Now that I was a little bit caught up I just had one more question… "What's with this whole partner and ranking thing?" I asked.

"The ranking are chosen by strength the lower your ranking the stronger you are. For example Jake and I are ranked #2 of the whole school, which means that our partnership is the 2nd strongest of the whole school. The Elites is made up of rankings 1-4. Partners are chosen by destiny which means same energy light color and same elements and each partner ship always includes one boy and one girl." Lilly said

"Why are they always a boy and girl?" I asked

"No one really knows why but the assumption is that partners are chosen as boy and girl because they usually fall in love with each other since they have to spend a lot of time together training and sharpening their skills, and when that happens they tend to work better together on missions and they are less likely to betray one another."

Out of shock and stubbornness I pointed to Seth and said " YOU EXPECT ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM" Seth turned and gave me a playful wink as if he thought that I was ready to fall for him any second. But if he thinks that he's got another thing coming…


	2. Part 2

Chapter 8:

After everybody had established that I am the new and last Elite slowly one by one everybody started to leave and go back to their dorms before curfew. But since I didn't have a room yet or maybe I did? Well the point is I don't know where the hell my room is!

Just as Stacy was a bout to leave the room Seth waved to Stacy indicating Stacy to walk over to us and she did…

Seth: Stacy do you mind showing Luna to her dorm room?

Stacy: um… I'm sorry but…(in a pissed off voice) ARE YOU HIGH? HELL NO!

Seth: come on Stacy please do it for me (gives her a sexy look with his eyes) unless you want me to be all-alone with Luna this late at night

Me: (what the hell? How did I not see this coming?)

Stacy: (shocked face) umm… actually I'll be glad to take her (smiling in a cheerful way… to cheerful)

Stacy grabs me my lower wrist and drags me in the direction of what I hope to be my room… So we finally arrive at this door with says room 562, and I instantly got a bad feeling about this number… I just wish I knew why!

Stacy: (rudely hands me a paper and a key) here's your schedule and your key to your room.

Me: thank you… (I said awkwardly because I had no idea what to say. Since I know she must hate me A LOT! Which she probably does…)

Stacy: just to let you know I am not just going to happily hand Seth over to you he was mine since day 1. (Evil grin) plus there is no way he could be interested in you, so there just might be nothing to worry about! But just in case keep your SL*TTY little hands off of him!

Me: (thinks: you b*tch. Middle finger!) Okay well that's nice to know then… but hasn't ever occurred to you that Seth might not like you?

Stacy: (shocked face) well I guess we'll just have to find out!

(Walks off angrily)

As soon as Stacy is gone I enter my room and find a bed with white golden sheets. A golden pillow and the chairs sofa and rug follow the whole gold and white theme. The room is so beautiful it could be fit for a princess! I guess being an elite does have some benefits. I check the closet and find a really CUTE uniform it was white and black. The skirt was white as well as the shirt but the collar on the shirt was black and the rimming of the skirt was black too! Then see a desk that looks very similar to the one in Seth's room I take a seat in the chair and open up the schedule Stacy gave me. I my classes are:

Period 1: agility training

Period 2: swordsmen ship lesson * always bring your sword or detention *

Period 3: battle practice *required to attend with partner *

Period 4: battle strategy class

Period 5: LUNCH

Period 6: meeting with Elites to receive missions * if there are any*

Period 7 & 8: free time * unless time is being used to complete missions or spend time with partner! *

Wow I guess I never knew what a busy schedule Demon hunter's have. I walked over t my bed to go to sleep because it was about 8:30pm. But when I walked over to my bed I little piece of paper fell from the desk while lying myself down on the bed I read it and it read:

NOTE: CARNIVAL TOMORROW AT 8:00am!

That's when the harsh reality began to sink in… (Flash back) _Carnivals are when they put all students that are in the same year paired up with a random opponent to have a battle till the death. _

Being a demon hunter is no game… tomorrow I probably will have to fight another person and have to attempt to kill them, because if I don't I'll die. As I dozed off the words kill them faintly repeated in my head. The very words sickened me. But it's either kill or be killed. The choice is mine I just wonder which one I'll chose…

Chapter 9:

(Rustle, rustle) A shaking of my body awakened me. The hands that where shaking, me where so very warm that every part of me began to be warmed it's a single touch. I opened my eyes to find Seth sitting on the edge of my bed while shaking me with his hand. Surprised I quickly bolted off the bed.

Me: how the hell did you did you get in my room!

Seth: its called picking the lock

Me: oh… well why are you even in here?

Seth: I wanted to wake you up so we could get to the carnival in time

Me: (I quickly remember and starts to push Seth out of my room)

Seth: um… sorry to ask but why are you kicking me out of your room?

Me: I need to get changed!

Seth: Well then why kick me out I've already seen what you look like in a bra and panties! (Mischievous grin) remember…

Me: (remembers that Seth cleaned the blood off her body from here my first encounter with a Zekon) don't remind me!

I push Seth out the door and shut it closed. I put on my uniform and head out side, find Seth and we both start walking to the carnival arena. When we arrive I feel like I am at Yankee stadium getting ready to watch a baseball game! Then I see Lilly and I walk over to her.

Me: so how do we know who's fighting today?

Lilly: their names appear on that big screen (points to what looks to be a huge big flat screen TV hanging above the battle ground) along with their opponent's name. They also call their names.

Me: oh… That makes sense

We all get seated. The Elites get first row seats. So that they can see the battle more clearly, after everybody arrives at the arena the first names are called: Academy ranked #2 Lilly Kieran the Smiling Monster vs. Academy ranked # 26 Sheila Nova the Manipulative Schemer!

As soon as I heard Lilly's name I felt a very heavy atmosphere. I turned over to Jake and to ask him if he was nervous about Lilly fighting. But when I saw his face he looked very calm. Lilly got up and out of her seat and was walking off to the arena when suddenly Jake grabbed her hand with a worried look on his face

Jake: Lilly…

Lilly: yes?

Jake: don't die out their… and PLEASE I beg of you PLEASE do not get the stuffed bunny out again

Lilly: but didn't you give me that bunny to protect myself. Why else would you have loaded it with guns, medical herbs and bombs!

Jake: I didn't think it'll turn out to be so fricken dangerous and plus every time you use that bunny you tend to go into Pandora mode and when that happens you end up turning your opponent to ashes!

Lilly: well I can't really argue with that…

Jake starts to go on and on about the consequences of using the bunny and just when it was about to get annoying Lilly reaches up and kisses him on the lips. To stop him before he goes any further. It was a very light kiss in a way kind of teasing. But it seemed to have worked because he finally shut up!

Lilly: don't worry I'll be fine

Jake: be careful (He hugs her)

When they are done hugging Lilly goes down to the arena and gets in a fighting stance. The referee announces the rules

Each opponent may only use one weapon

Pandora mode is allowed but only when needed

Play fair

Once the referee is done explaining the rules he dings the bell one more time. Then the battle begins!

Her opponent Sheila sticks out her right arm and summons a huge sword that has a black blade and handle along with a very dark blue gem in the center of the handle. Sheila has very long black wavy hair, pale skin, brown eyes and is average height. When the bell goes off to signal the beginning of the battle, Sheila charges at Lilly and aims for her head but Lilly stops the blade with just the lift of one finger. Sheila froze out of shock.

Lilly: you really can't be so cocky it could cost you your life.

Sheila tries to break the Lilly's grip off of her sword by trying to cut Lilly's finger off. Which was a very bold move considering she was fully aware of the disadvantage in strength she has. Lilly grabbed the sword with only her pointer finger and thumb and snapped the sword in half!

Lilly: (sarcastically) Woops! My hand slipped

Sheila: the battle isn't over yet I still have time! (She said angrily)

Lilly: well lets just try and see how much time you really do have left. (She gave off an evil smile)

This Lilly is completely different from the one I was talking to a couple seconds ago. I turned to Jake

Me: how come Lilly's so different know it's like I don't even know here! What happened to her?

Jake: don't worry nothing happened to her its just that every time she goes into she gets like this. She goes from an angel to a demonic monster that will tear you to pieces with a happy smile on her face. Hence the name she was given " The Smiling Monster".

If any one were to interfere with this battle she would blow them to pieces just like her original target. That's why whenever Lilly goes out of control I am the ONLY one that can step. The only person she doesn't see as the enemy in her killing rage is me.

Me: so how don't we know that she isn't going to do that now?

Jake: her opponent is far to weak for her to take those measures plus I trust her.

The look on Jake's face was very gentle and delicate. The thought of him and Lilly sharing such a very special and strong bond made me wonder if I was ever going to have that kind of bond with Seth? Even though I was sitting right next to him I couldn't help feel like he was so distant…

(Back to the battle)

After Lilly had broken Sheila's sword, Lilly put her pointer finger on Sheila's forehead and taped her away. But that one tap made Sheila be pushed away at least 30ft. But she quickly regained her stance and when she did she and said "Water Void Rhapsody". Water rose from the ground circling Lilly. It closed around her then a huge amount of water shot up from the ground and morphed into a hand and grasped Lilly so tightly you could hear her gasping for air. Sheila walked up to Lilly

Sheila: looks like you're the one who should have been worrying about how much time YOU have left

Lilly: you B*tch. But keep in mind I am fire element and in my eyes fire beats water!

The water hand that wasp grasping Lilly quickly started to evaporate until it was gone. Once Lilly was released she held out her right arm and summoned her sword. The swords blade looked like fire in the shape of a blade. The handle was black and red with a gem a diamond shaped gem that was red. Lilly stuck her sword in the ground and slowly said "full blaze" a sun like figure surrounded Lilly, and she was at the center. Flames rose out of the ground and then surrounded Sheila. Sheila was unable to move because if she did it would mean certain death so she had to stay put. Unlike Sheila, since Lilly was a fire element demon hunter she could freely walk through the flames considering when she is in battle she becomes one with fire.

Lilly walked over to Sheila and when she reached her she grabbed and raised her by the collar of her shirt. That's when something unexpected happened (Sheila decided to break the rules) Sheila went in to Pandora mode, looked down with a calm face and said "Empty Fang" that's when these metal like gloves appeared on her hands and were glowing blue.

(Back to me and Jake watching the battle)

As soon as Jake saw the metal gloves he yelled out to Lilly

Jake: LILLY GET OUT OF THERE!

(Back to fight)

Lilly tried to back away but it was too late…

Sheila rapidly punched Lilly in her chest, ribcage and stomach. The impacts were so strong you cold hear the cracking of her ribs. After 25 attacks Lilly fell to the ground like a dead corpse. She was coughing up a lot of blood and could barley move.

Then just as Sheila lifted up her arm in a punching stance and was about to give the final blow. She stopped. Sheila couldn't move! Lilly slowly got up in a sitting position and, wiped some of the blood off of her mouth and said "looks like the curse mark came in handy".

Sheila: what the hell did you do?

Lilly: (smiling) well that's easy remembered when I pushed you away with my finger. At that very moment I laid a curse mark on you and it looks like it finally took affect!

Sheila: so you had this planned all along didn't you!

Lilly: looks like the dots have finally been connected!

Do you really think I would loose to someone who cheated

Sheila: (remained silent)

Lilly stood up and said "eternal flame" then Sheila lit on fire as if she was a match. She screamed in pain and soon enough fell to the ground. Lilly summoned her sword again

Lilly: (smiling evilly) looks like in the end you had the least amount of time.

Lilly gripped her sword and stabbed Sheila right through the chest. The battle had ended. The referee announced the winner.

Referee: the winner is Lilly Kieran " The Smiling Monster" wins and keeps her ranking as the Academy's #2

Lilly: (walking of the battle arena) looks like I got the final smile

While walking off the arena Jake meets her half way. He lets Lilly lean on his shoulder and walks her off the intensive healing room.

Jake: you took quite a risk by trying to lure her in by letting her attack you.

Lilly: but in the end it worked right?

Jake: yeah but it left you with several internal injuries

Lilly: but the point is I'm alive and I didn't even take out the bunny

Jake: I know (holds her hand)

(Back to the stadium where I am still seated)

Referee: okay now time for battle #2, the names of the next battlers are Academy ranked # 10 Zola Resi " The Liberator Of Virtue" vs. Academy ranked #1 Luna Ridgewood "The Guardian Of Order"

As soon as I heard my name called my body tensed up because it was my turn to kill but the question I still haven't answered is… am I ready to kill someone?


	3. Part 3

13

Innocently Cursed

Part 3:

Chapter 10:

After hearing my name being called I tensed up. I didn't know how to react. I just stood there frozen not realizing that Seth had been calling out my name to get my attention. "Luna! Luna!" he called out. I slowly started to fade out of my own thoughts. I stared down at the stadium floor, as I got up out of my chair and walked down the stairs. When I got down to the stadium the referee told us to take our stance. Zola looked eager to get this over with while I still remained in a daze. " I can't do this! Demon hunters are suppose to protect their comrades as well as humans they are not suppose to harm them…" I thought to myself. As soon as the referee rang the bell the battle began.

Zola charged at me while holding a fist. I don't know why but I didn't move… she punched me repeatedly. My face and stomach were very bruised and had cuts on them that were bleeding. I could feel the warm hot blood trickle down my shoulders and legs. Hit by hit she kept coming at me and with each hit I felt like I was only getting weaker. Slowly enough I lost feeling in my legs and I became numb to the point where I couldn't even stand. I fell to the ground like a lifeless body and lied there not even attempting to fight back or at least get up. When Zola was finally satisfied with beating me to a pulp she stood up and started to walk away. With a smirk on her face that had "that was easy!" all written over it. I could hear the echoing of her every step as she walked away.

As the referee was about to announce the winner, I started to think about what got me here in the first place. Then Aurora's face appeared in my thought…

That's when I remembered my promise to Aurora. I promised that I wouldn't die until we met again. The very words of our promise echoed in my head " I will not die, I will not die, I will not die". Then I spoke the very words " I will not die!" I snapped out of it.

My body started to glow again illuminating the very puddle of blood I was standing in. All my injuries started to heal. I could feel myself regaining my strength. I could feel the very power itself flowing inside of me. I made a promise, and I was not about to throw that away. I stood up and called out to Zola, " Where are you going the battle is just getting started?" she looked shocked at the fact that I could even stand up. Zola smirked and turned " So you can still stand, (she chuckled) well looks like this is going to get interesting, just don't bore me this time!" she said as she summoned her sword. Now the battle has truly begun.

She instantly charged at me, while I stood in stance position not moving a muscle. She swung at my stomach and her sword sliced right through me but I wasn't injured. It was just like she had sliced through fire itself. When any element user goes into battle if they have truly mastered their element ONLY during battle can they turn their body itself into the element causing them to have the ultimate defense. But if the element user has mastered their element but at that current state of the battle is too weak to use the technique then it results in no defense considering they cannot use the technique for protection.

During Zola's state of confusion, I grabbed her sword and incinerated it just by the touch of my hand.

Zola looked at straight in the eye and said " I see so you're a Fire element user, well guess what your not the only one that a has tricks up their sleeves!" Zola gave me a cocky smile as the ground slowly beneath her started to rise up to half the height of a skyscraper. Then she looked down at me and said "Crescent terror" then a huge barrier surrounded Zola and me closing us in leaving us with no possible exit. Then gas started to fill the cube- like barrier. It was like a deadly smokescreen. I couldn't see at all. Leaving me vulnerable to attacks, on top of that I couldn't breath in the gas because it was deadly and just the slightest inhale of this gas and its over. I slowly walked about the smokescreen while covering my mouth trying not to breath in the gas. Then out of nowhere three needle like weapons that were made out of sharp rock hit my shoulder. They were in deep, but I could easily yank them out. Which I did, despite the sharp pain I felt from my injuries. Then 10 more were thrown. The 20 then 30 the numbers kept going on and on. If I kept going at this rate this battle will end just like the one with my encounter with a Zeckon.

Then I tried something new I stood still and waited till another 10 were thrown then the second they were a couple centimeters from my body I called out "REFLECT!" then the needles were returned to their original direction. Causing them to hit Zola instead of me. Then the second I heard her say ouch… I ran towards her direction. She was only still standing on her pedestal like land that was towering over the arena. I found the beginning of the pedestal and put my hands on firm, gritty surface and said in my head

"Primal blaster" now that I moved from my original position I couldn't give away my new location. As I grabbed the pedestal like land that had resin to a higher point the ground that she was standing on started to crack and soon enough collapsed back to its original state. The second Zola hit the ground she looked puzzled " how come you can control 2 elements?" she demanded with outrage in her eyes.

" If it makes you feel better I don't control 2 elements… I control 7. Goes to show you that being wise a*s can lead you to being a dumba*s!" I responded with a smirk on my face.

She tried to get up but before she could I said "rock cuffs" and the ground it's self rose up and made cuffs that cuffed Zola to the ground. She could no longer move. Even thought she lied there and she knew it was over for her she still said " this isn't over I can still win!" I still continued just ignoring her because she clearly was in denial. I spoke the final move that would end this battle "Final Spark" her body was immediately shocked by electricity she became unconscious and the battle had ended.

The referee announced the winner "The Guardian of Order rank #1, Luna Ridgewood wins!"

Chapter 11:

After the battle had ended I was walking of the battleground to leave the arena and go back to my room since I was the last battle for the day. But its really hard to walk of the battle arena with a cool look on your face trying to take the victory, when you hear Seth from the sidelines screaming "You got this Luna baby" over and over again. His very voice just irritates me! I can't believe he is saying that out loud. If any of the girls from his fan club heard that I would be the target of the school! It's bad enough that Stacy is already out to get me I don't need anyone else.

I walk off to my room and lay down on my bed the, battles had taken most of the day and it was getting pretty late. Then I began to wonder when I will be able to go home. I know that one day here is 1 second over there but I still miss dad and Amy. Plus I don't think anything is going to get better around here. Just on my second day here I had to kill a girl! Who knows what's next. I let my thought drift off into space. But soon enough I became sleepy. That's when I fell asleep.

I woke up the next mourning to Seth sitting on the edge of my bed just gazing at me. I never really knew why he had taken intrest in me… soon enough I started gazing back. Its almost as if his very eyes just put you under a spell, that makes it impossible to resist. But then one very important thought popped into my head. WHAT THE HELL WAS HE DOING IN MY ROOM AGAIN!

That's when I came back to reality, and shoved him off my bed. "Seth why are you in here again? There's this thing called knocking you should try it once and a while!" I said. But in response with a smile on his face Seth said this "well I wanted to come in to tell you that we have a very important mission today and that we need to be at the Elite's private room early so that we could begin our mission. But when I got in here I saw you sleeping and I just couldn't wake you up. You looked so peaceful so decided to let you sleep in. Even though I knew that when you woke up you were going to flip out." It's almost as if he enjoys seeing me all mad and flustered. That b*sterd I'll get my revenge someday.

After I kicked Seth out of my room like I did yesterday I got ready and later after that we both walked to the Elites room.

When we got there everybody was in their own little conversation and as soon as Seth stood at the front of the room. Everybody's face grew serious while I still remained confused. Then he explained the mission " the mission was given to the Elites from the Mayor of Enron town in western part of Syra. The mayor states that there have been many Zeckon attacks towards civilians around a cosplay restaurant so he wants us to go undercover as maids and butlers at the restaurant during the day and gather information from the costumers of the attacks and from that information he wants us to patrol the town at night, to see what we find. Main goal of this mission find out why the Zeckons are attacking the civilians and what there main objective is. The bonus of this mission is whatever money we make while being undercover we can keep. Our ride arrives in 15 minutes gather your belongings and get ready to head out."

After the explaining of the mission everyone bolted to his or her rooms, including me. I packed up my uniform and my sword, since I never really thought that I would be taken to another dimension I didn't really have the time to pack. All I had was the cloths on my back.

I reported back to the elite's room and soon after everybody arrived we all walked together down to the school's main gate so we could find our ride and leave. On the way down I asked Seth "so what's are ride?" Seth smirked and said, " Our ride is the best thing this academy could offer! Only the elites are allowed to ride it!"

Seth having said that I was imagining a dragon or something like that but when I finally saw our ride I was left utterly shocked.

There before me stood the most beautiful yet crappiest transportation I have ever seen. It was a carriage.

" YOU CALL THIS A SWEET RIDE!" I yelled. Seth looking puzzled responded, " Well here in Syra we aren't that advanced in technology yet so yeah this is considered a sweet ride."

Well I guess not all dimensions have advanced in technology as like back on earth. We all entered the carriage. It had nice velvet red cushioned seats, with mahogany wood surrounding us, and 2 average size windows on each side. As we all entered the carriage everyone sat down next to his or her partner. As much as I didn't want to sit next to Seth I felt like I had to, but just as I was about to sit down Stacy sprinted to the seat and sat down giving me the evil eye to back off. So since I wanted to be the bigger person and not cause another battle I sat next to Logan instead. Its actually been a while since I talked to Logan the last time we spoke was when he… kissed my hand… but since I know we'll be going on missions together it might not be a bad idea to get to know him he seems like a nice guy. But it was so difficult to start a conversation with him when I constantly find that Stacy just can't keep her hands off of Seth. First she put her wrapped her arms around his right arm and then she started to lean on his shoulder. A part of me just wanted to ignore it and act like none of it was happening but the other part of me was VERY irritated. Why can't she just settle with Logan? What's so special about Seth? Soon enough I found myself just thinking about Seth and the very thought of that got me even more irritated. But during my own irritation with Seth I noticed Logan staring at them as well. Logan's eyes where concentrated on Stacy. When I looked closely at him I noticed that I his eyes were full of hurt and pain. Its almost as if I could hear his eyes screaming out to Stacy, "get away from Seth, don't fall for him, do you really hate me that much?"

By witnessing the event it only made me more curious about Logan and Stacy's history as well as her history with Seth. What could have happened for Stacy to dislike Logan or was it that she just always liked Seth even before she met Logan.

After a very puzzling ride we soon arrived at Enron town. Stepping out of the carriage I noticed that the town was like an old village. It had dirt paths and the houses were made out of a combination of wood, brick and stone. There were many kids running around all over the place, playing together talking and some were just resting. The town seemed very peaceful and calm, like none of the Zeckon attacks have ever happened. After I was done analyzing the place I followed Seth and the rest of the elites to the cosplay restaurant, and the second Lilly, Kylie, Stacy and I walked through the door a strange young woman who was already dressed in a maids out fit dragged us into our rooms and instructed us on how to work.

Entertain the costumer (do whatever you have to!)

Ask if they would like anything on the menu

Give them there order & make sure they pay

The job actually seemed really easy but for some reason I had bad feeling that something really unwanted was about to happen. But as usual I just brushed it off like it was nothing.

After instructions were do she gave me my maid out fit as well as the others theirs. Each maid's outfit was designed differently for each person, for example my maid outfit was short green and white, with white ruffles in front and back and it was a low v-neck cut. As much as I HATE looking like a wh*re it had to be done. (Why me) but even thought I hated my outfit it didn't seem like Stacy had a problem with hers, she was practically checking herself out in the mirror! I don't know how she enjoys having to be practically half nude. It doesn't make any sense! And the worst part of it is that I have to go out there where all these men with raging hormones will be looking at me. This kind of stuff is more Amy's style, she's used to be the whole boy's staring at you and checking out thing but I'm not.

After putting on my maid outfit I had to go down stairs, but the second I got down stairs just as suspected Seth takes one look at me and basically drops his jaw and starts drooling, I have never felt so violated in my life.

(There will be some script dialogue in my story just telling you ahead of time)

Seth: (face turns red when he sees her than he faints out of seeing something toooo CUTE!)

Seth's daydream while being knocked out in his head from his Point of view:

Seth: oh hello Luna you look rather beautiful today (Luna turns around), but then again don't you always!

Luna: ooh Seth how could you like a girl like me, I'm not good enough for you (teardrop drips down her face)

Seth: (cups her cheek with his hand) don't you ever say that!

Luna & Seth both start leaning in for a kiss… (End of daydream and wakes up.)

Luna's P.O.V:

After Seth got knocked out he started talking in his sleep. I could only guess what was going on in his Dumba*s of a head. I just stood there and stared at him for a while but when I saw heard him say my name and pucker his lips an extreme anger came over me so I punched him in his stomach!

Seth: (wakes up) OOWW what the F*CK that hurt!

Luna: well maybe then you should keep me out of your delusional pervy dreams!

Seth: I wasn't dreaming about you!

Luna: oooh really then why did you pucker your lips and say my name! (Spoke angrily)

Seth: (oh crap she's on to me, try to change the topic) Well Luna don't you look sexy

Luna: (not shocked that he tried to change the subject) you're an idiot. (SLAPS HIM and walks away)

Why can't he just leave me alone it's as if he thinks that this is a game! Why doesn't he just date Stacy already? She clearly likes him more than I do. I walked over to the thing to do chart and saw the garbage still needed to be taken out. I picked up the 5 garbage bags and carried them off to the dumpster out back. That's when I heard calling out for help. I ran in the direction in which I heard the scream and saw Stacy's fighting with a man had jeans and a dirty shirt on. Since I saw her magazine lying on the ground, he was probably somebody from the shop telling her to stop lazing around. Since I had no interest in what was going on I decided to quickly drop of the garbage and leave. Then I saw the man quickly grab her arm and twist it behind her back.

Man: come on little lady why don't you just give me some entertainment that is your job isn't it?

Stacy: LET GO!

Stacy was clearly showing at lot of restraint. She knew she couldn't fight back because if she did it would give away our cover. Only people who have gone to the Jacken high school know battle skills, regular civilians don't. So all she could do was hope that he would let go. As much as I don't like Stacy I just can't let the man get the best of her. Plus I knew if I didn't help her I would feel a lot of guilt, and me and guilt are not the best of friends… so I guess I'll just have to fight with the table ware knife I picked up earlier. Since I'm so use to having a knife on me I just had to grab it! (Force of habit to always be prepared for battle)

Me: (walks up to the man) LET HER GO (threw a tableware knife at him)

Man: (knife landed in his arm and he let go of Stacy)

Stacy: (runs away as soon as she is set free)

Me: (thinks: a "thanks Luna" would have been nice)

Just as Stacy leaves I decide I should leave to so I run away. Then just as I was about to get away the man grabbed my hand and flipped me over, then later slammed against the wall it felt like every bone in my body was broken. I need to heal myself I kept thinking. But I need to get away first, I began crawling away but then he kicked me in the stomach and instantly I could feel my warm blood going up my throat and be coughed up. I never was this helpless. If I could of used my powers to save myself. My vision began to blur and my I could feel my heartbeat slowing down. "Hey b*stered you shouldn't pick on girls" said a too familiar voice. Seth came to my rescue. Why is it no mater how much I push him away he always finds a way to pull himself in closer…

Chapter 12:

I could feel the soft texture of a blanket under my hands as I awoke from my long sleep. I rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. I looked around the room and saw Seth sitting in a chair next to me fast asleep. I shook him awake while calling his name "Seth" I called in a very soft voice. Soon after he opened his eyes he instantly looked relieved that I had awoken, then suddenly his facial expression went from happy to p*ssed. Then he walked out of the room without saying a word to me. The only thing I could think was what the hell happened to him. This is the first time since I entered Syra that I've ever woken up without being sexually harassed by Seth.

I just brushed it off like it was nothing. I'm thankful for him for helping me but he didn't have to be so mad about it! Lilly later walked into the room and gave me a bear hug. But knowing Lilly she always forgets how strong she is I was practically being crushed.

Lilly: (eyes welling up with tears of joy) I'm so happy your okay; we all thought you were done for.

Me: what do you mean done for? All you had to do was heal my wounds?

Lilly: it's not that simple, in the elites the pair that is talented in the earth element and medicine is Kylie and Luke. They healed most of your wounds but some of them were far out of their training. You had several cracked rips and ripped tendons. Most of those injuries could only heal with time. But the likely hood of you waking up from your deathbed was a 5% chance. You were asleep for days; most of us were starting to give up on you. But Seth wouldn't give he never left your side, not even for a second…

Lilly's words sounded unbelievable. I never thought that I had come that close to death. I started to feel an extreme pain in my chest. I needed to apologize to Seth and thank him for not giving up on me. I went down stairs to the center of the café to find Seth; he was setting a table near a window. I walked up behind him and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He turned around and when he saw it was me he immediately avoided my eyes and didn't say a word. I started to speak " Seth I'm s…" but before I could finish he walked away. Which frustrated me, I was trying to thank him!

Me: WHY WON'T YOU TALK TO ME! (I said angrily) I thought you would be happy that I woke up!

Seth: (in a frustrated tone) so you really don't get it do you!

Me: get what! I'm trying to thank you and all you've been doing is treating me like crap! What did I do to you…(Seth cut me off)?

Seth: (in a harsh voice) do you have any idea how painful it was to see you like that! Knowing that you might not ever wake up. What were you thinking! Going off to fight that man when you knew that were all under restriction! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!

By now his face was flushed and his eyes were teary. After hearing what Seth had to say it finally mad me understand what was going on. He was worried…

After I figured out what was wrong I did the only thing that would calm him down. I gently wrapped my arms around him and pulled him in to a hug. " I'm sorry" I said in a soothing voice Seth didn't utter a single word he stood there letting me embrace him making him have no worries no fears, just a calm feeling that says I'm here…


	4. Part 4

Innocently Cursed

8

Chapter 13:

After Seth calmed down I left him alone for a bit because… I just couldn't believe… I HUGGED THAT PRETTY BOY! Damn his looks and his gentle convincing eyes! At this rate I'll end up just like Lilly suspected!

*flashback*

Me: "So why are the partners boy, girl?"

Lilly: "partners are chosen as boy and girl because they usually fall in love with each other…. (echo) fall in love… Love … _love_

*end of flashback*

LIKE HELL I'D LET THAT HAPPEN! I grit my teeth in anger.

I only hugged him because I just wanted help him feel better, because were friends right? There was no sentimental part of it what-so-ever. That's it! I'm glad I could solve this problem myself. That's what I call an EASY FIX!

(I smile and walk off happily)

I walked out of the café and ended up going for a night stroll, even though I didn't manage getting much done today. I just needed some space to breath and with the stars up and the moon out I hope it'll somewhat get me to relax. I'm still worried whether we'll be able to complete the mission or not. Since I was unable to help out for the past 3 days I still don't know if we've gathered enough information or not to know why the Zeckons have been attacking the civilians of Enron town. I've barley been in Syra for one week and all I've proven to be is useless.

I ended up walking around the town a lot. Just letting my thoughts guide my way. I didn't know where it would take but that's the part of surprise I guess. I ended up in the center of town near a tree that had chains around its perimeter and in front of it stood the a cement sign that had engraved on it the words " The Tree of Knowledge and Memories" in writing it said

" The tree of knowledge and memories has been around for more than 5 centuries and stood its ground through the worst of wars. Many people have fought over its power and knowledge but most do not get to see what it is truly capable of. The tree of knowledge can only work for people who have a kind heart and have an immense magical power level. Those who fulfill the requirements, maybe able to see visions of others pasts as well as their own. The tree also Grants them the knowledge of any question that have been confusing them for some time. But the tree may only work once for every person so choose your wish wisely."

Maybe that's why the Zeckons are here! For the tree I have to go tell the others. * foot steps * I froze as I heard someone stop behind me. " So you thought that it could be the tree to?" she spoke. I turned to find Stacy standing a couple feet away from the tree. Her expression was blank she stepped closer to me, and smiled. Something about this is odd Stacy hates me. By now she would be insulting me about how much of a Slut I am for stealing her evidence. She reached her hand out to me in a way that implied she wanted me to shake it. I was so confused I didn't understand a thing, did this mean she wanted to go tell everybody about the tree together? So I said, "Are you feeling okay?" and she said, "What do you mean I'm feeling fine!" and continued smiling. This is the first time since I got here that she's been nice to me. Maybe she was having a bad day or something and she just took her anger out on me? That would explain her hatred towards me. Maybe she's changed, so I reached out to shake her hand and the second my hand met hers her smile morphed into this grin of outrage that screamed DIE! She twisted my hand, turned me backwards and threw me onto the ground. I managed to wiggle my way out of her grip and threw her off of me.

Me: what was that for!

Stacy: … (remained silent)

Moved in closer and punched me with all she had, as a result I went flying a couple yards back. I tried to regain my stance but couldn't. So I just laid there and lifted my head to face her. She was standing in front of me looking down at me. I prepared myself for a kick to the ribs since it seemed like her next move. But Stacy turned away from me and started to walk away silently.

Me: COME BACK HERE THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER! (really p*ssed voice)

But she continued walking then she paused for a second and said

"Thanks for the other day." then started running away. I couldn't believe what I just heard, did… did she just thank me!? But what kind of thank you was that! Last time I check the way to thank someone was not the pretend to be nice to them then beat the crap out of them method! But then again… it was kind of nice of her to say thanks maybe she's not as mean as she seems.

"I know it seems kind of confusing right now but I guess that's the only way she could think of to say thanks. When you really get to know her she's actually really shy person. Who doesn't how to interact with others well" Said someone

I slightly turned my head to see that it was Kylie standing behind me. How long has she been standing there? She slowly reached her hand out to help me up but when she saw that I wasn't taking her offer she kneeled down next to me. She's Stacy's best friend she probably hates me to so I'm hesitant to the thought of her helping me. Even though she hasn't caused me any harm I still wanna be careful.

Kylie: she's never really been good at saying sorry as a matter of fact I don't think I've ever heard her say it at all until now. (She smiled at me) but she sure does like to cause trouble. You just barley recovered and she managed to fracture a couple ribs.

Me: *thinks* now I remember Kylie was the one who helped heal my wounds from the attack. But wait… why would she help me and on another note… what's with people always hurting my ribs seriously aim somewhere new!

Kylie: could you please turn over so I can heal your injuries.

Me: * does as instructed * Why'd you heal my wounds when I was attacked? Don't you hate me to?

Kylie: * puts her hands above my chest and her hand starts glowing purple, I could feel this warm yet light weight on my chest * well how do I explain it?

*flashback Kylie POV *

Seth: (comes Running in) KYLIE! LUKE! HELP PLEASE Luna!

(gasps for air) Luna IS…

Luke: (puts hand on Seth's shoulder and gives him a serious look) calm your self!

Seth: (takes a deep breath and clams himself but his voice is still shaky) help please. Luna's been hurt real bad.

Luke immediately takes Luna upstairs to her room while I followed after. He laid her gently down on the bed and started healing her minor injuries (cuts and scrapes). But even as that was being done I couldn't help but think that she had very little time left and if something isn't done soon she is going to die. I reached for her wrist, and with every second that went by I could feel her pulse getting weaker and weaker. Her breathing has already gone from small breaths to her gasping for air. I know that time was running out so I had to do an x-ray spell to see the damage internally. But even as I casted out the spell I was terrified for what I was about to see, and so I said

"Witch Vision" what I saw was horrific. One of her broken rib has managed to puncture her lungs causing blood from her veins to flood in, which could cause her to drown internally. Most of her organs are punctured in some way and are bleeding out. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, with all these factors counting against her she should have died on the spot. The only thing that makes this even more unbearable to watch was that even though she's unconscious she's still screaming out of pain in her sleep. However why is she still alive? I could feel the sweat drip down my, just who is Luna? I as I gradually entered a deeper thinking state of mind I came across a big problem.

I know Luke and I specialize in earth and healing elements but even this could be out of our hands. She'll die in a few minutes anyway… then again there is one thing we could attempt, but I haven't perfected that move yet even if we make a go for it there's no telling what could happen.

Stacy: (Walks in the room) Kylie.

I turn to see Stacy standing at the door staring at Luna with a concerned look on her face. I'm still in shock from what I saw that I'm speechless so I don't respond.

Stacy: Its okay to doubt yourself and it's okay to be scared. But something I won't allow is for you just to let one of your comrades die… Make sure the B*tch lives!

And with that I snapped out of it I knew that her chances of living were slim but, that doesn't mean we still shouldn't try to save her life. I reached out my hands to Luke, and we interlocked hands over Luna's body. In order to save her we both had to go into Pandora and use Restoration magic. This magic is special because it doesn't heal wounds, but it takes them back in time before they were even there. Bottom line we redesign fates original plan so the body itself returns itself to the stage in which it was in before it was hurt. This magic's use is forbidden, to be even more correct it was forbidden to even be learned. But this time it's a special occasion because this one is for Stacy. I can't let her down. After we interlocked hands we both felt a warm yet very heavy feeling on my chest I could feel our magic strength become stronger and stronger as if it, itself was a match that was lighted on fire and being fed the power to destroy all in its way. When we felt that our magic's strength had reached its peak. The spell began:

Luke and Kylie: May we call upon the master of time and space, he who makes a fates design and has the eye to the future. Lend us your power to rewrite what has been written. To erase a future that is unneeded(I could slowly feel a massive source of energy erupt in my heart. The energy its self started to slowly consume my body. From my fingertips to my toes every part of me felt unstoppable. We each spread out our hands over Luna's body as we were about to read our final verse of the spell… we quickly opened our eyes) the contract has been made… WITCH VOID ENCHANTMENT.

After the spell was spoken all the mass energy in my body slowly felt like it was being drained away from me and put into Luna. But this wasn't a quick process we had to wait until every last drop of our magic was put into her. We stood there working for hours not moving from our stance even though we were being put at our limits I don't think we've ever remained in Pandora mode for so long, and when I thought. I was ready to pass out. She started to give off a purple light that somewhat blinded us for a second but when we looked back she was mainly healed for the most part. We managed to heal most of her wounds and even put her ribs back into place, but could only heal them to the point of being fractured. But with our magic in her it should help her heal quicker than it would on an average person, her heart was still weak though. But from the looks of it, we increased her chances of survival to a 70% instead of 5%. Luke and I left the room since what she needed now was some rest.

*End of flashback and Kylie's POV now we return to Luna's POV*

Kylie: So there you have it Stacy asked me to help you. Stacy and I have been friends from as long as I can remember. She was the adventurous one out of us two. We always got into trouble with people in our village, and I was the one who had to apologize for the both of us. No matter what we did Stacy's not one to apologize that easily, she has to feel some guilt or reason for doing so.

Me: that doesn't seem like the Stacy I know… when she's with me all she ever does is yell at me and give off a sense of anger.

Kylie: she may act like that but I don't think that's the case. From what I can see I think she wants to be friends with you she just doesn't know how to. On top of that her jealousy towards you concerning Seth does get the best of her. I just think she's confused about how she views you. But what I can tell you is she doesn't hate and neither do I.

After I had my interesting talk with Kylie I returned to the café where I would find Seth standing at the front door looking like a happypuppy waiting for its owner (me) to come back the second I entered the door he ran up to me and said…


End file.
